


Detroit: Become Group Chat

by missnowhereteen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bickering, Flirting, Fluff, I love all my children, M/M, North is awesome, Oblivious Connor, also the straight, and I wanna memorialize the insany, bi children, i don't know how to tag, i love my gay children, made by our awesome dbh authors discord, more to come - Freeform, this is just all crack, trans children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnowhereteen/pseuds/missnowhereteen
Summary: Just a group chat between Josh, North, Simon, Markus, and Connor filled with crack, funny jokes, the tiniest ounce of angst, and really bad pick up lines.





	Detroit: Become Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank the dbh author discord for this insanity; especially @theunnoticedshadow and @soybean-sam1894 and @beththebubbly.  
> My Tumblr is @missnowhereteen, join me, I'm lonely.

_Josh PJ500 has added Markus RK200, Connor RK800, North WR400, Simon PL600 to Detroit Strategic Group Chat_.

North: Josh, that’s the dumbest group chat name ever.

Josh: It’s not supposed to be “fun,” it’s a chat explicitly to talk about business when we can’t meet in person.

Connor: so…. Why am I here?

North: Because Markus wants to get in your pants.

Markus: n o r t h

Connor: I don’t think Markus could fit in my pants.

Simon: I’m dying

Josh: _I_ added him because having input from the DPD could be useful.

North: that’s what you say now.

Josh: I don’t even know why I added you.

Simon: because you’re scared to her like everyone else.

North: cause I’m a queen.

Markus: Don’t listen to Simon, North, no one is scared of you.

Simon: Markus, you’re scared of her sometimes.

North: nah, I know you’re all scared of me, and I relish in it, bitches.

Connor: I don’t understand why you’re referring to us as female dogs.

North: cause I’m queen.

Connor: The Queen of what? As far as I can tell, most monarchies have been destroyed except for a few representational ones. Are you implying that you’re the figurehead of the revolution?

Simon: that’s not right, Markus is basically Plastic Jesus

Markus: I regret all of this. Josh, delete this group chat

Josh: nah, this is actually really funny. Let’s make fun of Markus more.

_Markus RK200 has left the group chat_.

Connor: I’m so confused.


End file.
